A Stray Robin
by FrostClaw
Summary: A stray robin will fly into thunder, and a little bird's secret will spill like blood.
1. The Secret

A/N: This is the story I used Create A Cat for, BAH! It's here! Thank you to every reviewer! Special Thanks and Dedication to the following creator's of some of the characters here (Not all appear right away, be patient!):

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen for

-SpeckledClolud

-TansyFeather

-SmokeyKit

Tsuki6047 for

-GingerHeart

-SecretStar

-ThistleClaw

-SunHeart

-SandFlower

-GoldenPaw

Warriors Rox My Sox for

-LeafKit

yukicole02 for

-Snow

-SilverFeather

-CoalTail

-WillowPaw

Anonymous Reviewer Known By AshClaw10 for

-BlazingPaw

Hope you enjoy the story!

RobinKit woke up in between her brother and sister, SmokeyKit and LeafKit. She and her sister LeafKit got along, but something was... off about SmokeyKit. She always wondered what it was, he was really determined to prove himself to ShadowClan. Which in itself wasn't bad at all, but... RobinKit just couldn't figure out what was wrong. She remembered what the medicine cat- TansyFeather- had told her yesterday.

"_I believe I had a prophecy about you." The sassy russet she cat flicked a white paw at RobinKit._

"_No, I'm just a kit." RobinKit was skeptic._

"_Shut up!" TansyFeather hated cats that disagreed with her. "It clearly stated: 'A stray robin will fly into thunder, and a little bird's secret will spill like blood. Do you know what this is about?"_

"_No." RobinKit was thoroughly confused. _

She stretched and decided to take a walk outside, because it was morning and no one would bother her. Yawning and blinking her hazel eyes, the five moon old kitten walked into the pleasant breeze of LeafFall. When she reached the center of the camp, she noticed BrokenTail and RaggedStar leaving. RobinKit's curiosity got the best of her, and she followed. BrokenTail led RaggedStar, and even though he didn't know it, RobinKit, through a thick patch of trees, into a small clearing. RobinKit hid behind one of the trees.

"BrokenTail, you wanted to speak to me?" RaggedTail asked his son, the one who was about to betray him. RaggedStar should have seen it coming, but he didn't.

"It's BrokenStar old man! It's time you step down from leader. And I, take your place." BrokenTail tackled RaggedStar to the ground, RaggedStar was very old and as everyone knew, on his last life. It didn't take much to finish the job. Blood was covering the clearing.

"He was the best leader we had!" RobinKit blurted out, causing BrokenTail to quickly turn on her. She screamed and clawed her way up a far away tree after running, thanking StarClan for her ability. She panted and looked down to see BrokenTail glaring at her. She was terrified that he would follow her and finish the job. But as it seems, BrokenTail was not gifted with the ability to climb, or be sane for that matter.

"Get down here!" After a bit, BrokenTail figured she wouldn't be able to get down. So he left her there, heading back to camp with 'grave news'. RobinKit knew she would never get down without help. Thankfully her scream did not go unheard.

TigerClaw had been patrolling the border ThunderClan shared with ShadowClan, when he heard a scream, he knew he shouldn't go into the other clan's territory, but they would understand why. He heard a cat scream like they were about to be murdered for StarClan's sake! He followed the scream, and came to a halt, looking around, when a small blur landed on him, sobbing like a kit. He quickly realized it was a kit, and by what he could tell, a kit with very developed climbing skills. He quickly got up. "Who are you?" For a kit they quickly got a hold of themselves.

"RobinKit, I can't go back! I can't!" Most likely from ShadowClan, normally TigerClaw would've left, but the damn warrior code insisted he helped.

"Come on." He said gruffly, before heading back towards his clan's camp.

A/N: BAH! Review if you like, I would really like opinions of how your characters are coming along if they have appeared so far!


	2. ThunderClan

A/N: BAH! My official noise! I realize not all the characters from my Create a Cat are here yet, but they will be! SwiftKit! Yay! ClawFace! BAH! MURDERER OF SPOTTEDLEAF! TigerClaw's not evil in his, but I don't want him to be too nice either, tell me if he's out of character. Thank you all reviewers! To Florence Pinky-Poo I guess it is! I just always do the names like that. Don't know why. As for holding back, I'm trying to pace myself. Tell me what you think of this one! That goes for everyone! I DO respond to criticism! :) BAH!

"SecretStar! TigerClaw is coming back, and we smell a ShadowClan cat with him!" SilverFeather, the blue eyed deputy of ThunderClan, told the leader. The normally fearless leader froze. ThunderClan's leader didn't have a good past with the clan. A ShadowClan cat named ClawFace had killed her parents, so why did TigerClaw bring one here? Everyone knew of this incident, it's not like ClawFace tried to keep it secret. Cats were starting to gather near the entrance, and as SecretStar and SilverFeather stood next to CoalTail, SilverFeather's mate, TigerClaw walked in with a kit. Most of the cats made noises of understanding, the warrior code stated to help kits no matter what clan they are from. TigerClaw tilted his head towards SecretStar's den. "Stay here." He told the kit, who nodded and sat down, determined not to move. Once in the den TigerClaw started explaining. "I was patrolling the border, and heard a scream. I knew ShadowClan would understand if I checked it out, so I did. This kit was high up in a tree, and jumped on me. She won't tell me what happened." SecretStar nodded. The kit didn't seem particularly bad, but she was still from ShadowClan. The kit was white with a gray tabby back and ears. The usually level headed leader was very irrational when it came to ShadowClan.

"STOP!" They heard CoalTail yell. The black tom was chasing after SwiftKit. They ran out to see the ShadowClan kit climbing whatever she could to get away from SwiftKit.

"SwiftKit!" SunHeart scolded the small kitten.

"I told you she was a good climber." SecretStar nodded. TigerClaw walked over to the den, uninterested by this subject. TigerClaw was... not the nicest cat. At least he pretended to be. SecretStar was sure there was something he would protect with his life, she just wasn't sure what it was.

"What is your name?" SecretStar still didn't completely trust the ShadowClan kit.

"RobinKit. I'm, well, you don't have to do anything about it, but I'm sure not going back to my clan." the leader's apprentice GoldenPaw howled with laughter.

"You expect us to take you in?" The kit rolled her eyes.

"I said, you don't have to do anything about it, I'll be a rouge." RobinKit was still shaken up from the incident.

"Well, we can talk to Wind and RiverClan." SecretStar meowed.

"No, we can take her in, she is only a kit!" The deputy gave SecretStar a look that said, 'I know why you don't want too, and it's not a very good reason.'

"Yes, we will." An elder by the name of SpeckledCloud also knew why, and agreed it wasn't good enough of a reason. The clan divided into two teams, No and Yes. RobinKit knew TigerClaw wouldn't care, so she went to find him. RobinKit was timid, and didn't like being center of attention.

"What do you want?" TigerClaw was in the Warrior's Den, agitated at the kit's presence.

"Quiet." She didn't say anything after that, just sat down and enjoyed the silence. As she suspected, TigerClaw didn't care and ignored her.

"You cannot blame an innocent kit for ClawFace's deed." SilverFeather and SpeckledCloud had pulled the leader to the side. She sighed.

"I guess you're right. I don't like it, but we'll take her in." They all looked around worriedly when the kit was gone. ThistleClaw lead his mate, the deputy, and the elder to the warrior den where he saw RobinKit disappear. When they entered, TigerClaw and RobinKit were both deep in thought. SilverFeather nudged the kit, and chuckled softly when she jumped.

"You're staying. Go ahead and head to the nursery." SilverFeather meowed.

"With SwiftKit? Yeah right!" RobinKit reluctantly followed the elder, who seemed to lead, out.

A/N: BAH! What does TigerClaw care about? I know... hehehe. It's not RobinKit! I refuse that cliché! Banished! If you review and read this, put 'Run Like An Airplane!' So I don't feel AS crazy.


	3. Acceptance

A/N: I'll try and make the chapters longer! BAH! I don't know if the first sentence is exactly right, but it's close at least! The reason it is still BrokenTail is because it's kind of like third person RobinKit, you can hear her thoughts a little. And BrokenTail is not a rightful leader in her eyes, enjoy!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather at HighRock!" SecretStar yowled from the rock. She arched an eyebrow when RobinKit automatically joined but said nothing. "RobinKit will be joining our clan!" Half of the clan murmured approval, while the other half... not so much.

"She doesn't have warrior blood!" GrayPaw shrieked.

"Yes she does idiot!" SpeckledCloud couldn't believe how stupid the apprentice was.

"Not ThunderClan blood!" LongTail yowled. RobinKit looked ready to kill him, but was far to timid to even glare. SecretStar couldn't wait to see her as an apprentice, when she was supposed to do those things. GoldenPaw meowed approval, shockingly.

"Hooray for RobinKit!" After everyone went to their respective areas, mostly talking about the newest addition. GoldenPaw skipped around RobinKit.

"Hello RobinShadow! No, that's not right... hmm. Hello Roby Poo! No... Hello Kitty Bird! That's it! Kitty Bird!" GoldenPaw chanted the new nickname, which RobinKit actually found... amusing. She laughed for a second before remembering why she was there. She let out a sigh and went to the medicine cat den.

"Need anything sweetie?" GingerHeart the medicine cat asked her. GingerHeart was a ginger she-cat with white spots, the exact opposite of SecretStar. She seemed nice.

"Not really..." RobinKit wanted to tell, obviously. BrokenTail deserved... well, being a kit she wasn't sure, but it was bad. The medicine cat nodded in understanding.

"You'll know when the time comes." RobinKit sighed, she was a little tired of cryptic medicine cats. RobinKit's hazel eyes lit up to show more of a sea-foam color, as she understood the prophecy, well part of it.

"A stray robin will fly into thunder..." She whispered, thinking of how she jumped at TigerClaw. She wasn't exactly sure about the blood part, but who was?

"What?" RobinKit remembered the medicine cat, and ran, straight into GoldenPaw.

"I was getting worried about you little Kitty Bird." He grinned. RobinKit was five moons old! How dare he treat her like a helpless kit!

"Shut up!" She didn't really know where to go from there.

"Sure... your eyes are all greeny blue... pretty. Wish mine were that color." GoldenPaw, realizing what he just said, almost gagged.

"You totally didn't sound like a she-cat there." RobinKit didn't hide the sarcasm.

"GoldenPaw, time to hunt!" SecretStar called to her apprentice.

"Thank you." GoldenPaw looked up at the sky, and ran off. RobinKit was frustrated now, she had nothing to do! She could sit on the border between Thunder and ShadowClan... that would be amusing. No, immature and she might see... him.

"Uh, I'm... walk." RobinKit left, well, was going to leave until TigerClaw stopped her.

"Kits can't go off camp." Now he was being a goody goody? RobinKit thought. "You can go, if you go with a warrior." RobinKit knew that most didn't want her there... the ones that were okay with her were... SilverFeather, WhiteStorm, and MouseFur. And of course TigerClaw didn't care. RobinKit pulled the sea-foam eyes out and widened them. Hey, she was timid, but she was adorable and she knew it.

"Will you go with me?" She kept her voice normal, to make the cuteness appear natural.

"I don't think that's a good idea." TigerClaw was immune to cute.

"Okay." She looked around and found SilverFeather. "Can I go out?" RobinKit didn't remember why she wanted to leave, but no matter.

"Sure. Lets go, because I'm not stupid unlike someone!" She looked at LongTail. He growled. SilverFeather showed RobinKit the RiverClan border. "You have to go to the Gathering in two days, even though you're a kit. ShadowClan will be worried." RobinKit almost threw herself into a tree in hopes to go unconscious, but restrained herself.

"Okay I guess." 

A/N: Short again, I know! I plan on making the gathering chapter longer, but what ever. I'll update tomorrow, if you haven't figured out, I'm updating everyday, unless something comes up.


	4. The Gathering

A/N: I got a new laptop! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews, and this chapter will be at least three pages long! BAH!And to Tsuki, oops! I didn't see genders except SecretStar and her family! Sorry about making GoldenPaw a boy, it's a little late to change it though, so we'll roll with it! RedTail was DustPaw's mentor in the books, so SilverFeather shall carry the tradition! Please note that FrostWind is not a self insertion, I'll tell or name the cat FrostClaw if I do that, but FrostWind and CloudFoot were made by Warriors Rox My Sox with LeafKit.

The next day all RobinKit could do was worry. In one day, she would face BrokenTail. If he got her alone... RobinKit didn't want to think about that. So she planned all day to stick with one of the warriors that were okay with her, but none of them were going. GingerHeart was, so RobinKit decided she would work.

"Hey Kitty Bird!" GoldenPaw interrupted her train of thought. "Heard you're going to the gathering with me." He grinned. RobinKit sighed, GoldenPaw was full of himself. Although it was more than likely just his sense of humor.

"I'm going with GingerHeart and WillowPaw." WillowPaw was a nice she-cat that was black with a silver ear. She was a little bossy sometimes, but other than that, she was a good friend. Actually RobinKit's only friend, if you didn't count GoldenPaw. RobinKit wasn't really sure about him.

"Aw, now I'll be bored! I was going to show BlazingPaw my Kitty Bird!" RobinKit's eyes narrowed.

"You're Kitty Bird? I'm your pet now?" She snapped, she had been spending a lot of time with SpeckledCloud lately.

"I never thought of it like that, but yes!" RobinKit groaned. She was saved by TigerClaw though.

"SecretStar needs you." He growled, sending GoldenPaw running. TigerClaw was intimidating, well, not to RobinKit. RobinKit found it funny because for whatever reason she only saw a fluff ball when she looked at TigerClaw.

"Thanks." He nodded and walked away, not one for talking to kits. SilverFeather and her apprentice DustPaw were back from hunting training.

"Hello." RobinKit approached DustPaw, bored out of her mond.

"Um, hi?" He meowed, they hadn't really spoken.

"Want to fight? Like practice?" He let out a meow of laughter.

"Me? You sure little kit?" RobinKit nodded, and DustPaw shook his head. "Alright." He pounced on her, and RobinKit was forced on to her back. She remembered sneaking away and watching BlackFoot, one of ShadowClan's most aggressive warriors. She flipped them over. At this point they had an audience, every single cat cheering for one of them. DustPaw flipped her over again, making sure his claws were out when he scratched her cheek.

"You wish!" RobinKit fliiped them over. He tried to flip her, but she remembered BlackFoot doing a front paw strike, and once DustPaw was up again, she brought her unsheathed claws down on his face, making sure he only got nicked a little.

"Enough!" TigerClaw had just come out of the den, and grabbed RobinKit by the scruff, who instinctively swiped him, getting his face. He dropped her, and RobinKit's eyes filled with fear.

"Sorry. I uh..." RobinKit made a funny face at a place right behind him, and ran when he turned around to look.

"Get back here!" He chased after her, but she found a tree. She quickly jumped and didn't stop climbing until she was about ten feet in the air on a thick branch. She panted. "Get down!"RobinKit looked down at the furious warrior and shook her head. SecretStar and GoldenPaw approached the tree.

"Impressive." SecretStar nodded, complimenting the kits ability to climb.

"It's annoying." RobinKit couldn't help but giggle.

"Can you even get down?" GoldenPaw smirked. But RobinKit just nodded and did the exact opposite of what she did.

"Sleep."TigerClaw growled, and RobinKit ran to the medicine den where she slept. The next morning, RobinKit yawned and rolled over, well, tried to roll over, but ran into a tuft of golden fur.

"GOLDENPAW!" His fur muffled her voice a bit, but he still jolted awake. "I told you not to do that!" GoldenPaw knew that if RobinKit woke up next to someone it freaked her out, which is exactly why he did it. It reminded RobinKit of the morning when she woke up to her litter mates, walked out, and followed BrokenTail.

"Gathering's tonight." He smirked. "Gotta face the big bad ShadowClan! DUN DUN DUN!" RobinKit shuddered. She wanted to yell at GoldenPaw, but he didn't know what happened.

"WillowPaw's sick today." GingerHeart announced, more to break the tension than anything. "RobinKit would you like to help me pick herbs?" RobinKit nodded, it would make her focus on something other than the gathering. They padded out to the forest and GingerHeart mentioned Juniper Berries being scarce.

"What do those look like?" RobinKit asked.

"Dark green leaves and purple berries." RobinKit's eyes lit up. She could help her new clan!

"I know of a place with a bunch of those! No one else knows about it! I didn't let anyone see it!" RobinKit made her way towards the border, and GingerHeart hesitantly followed. When RobinKit crossed the border, GingerHeart stopped. "What's wrong?" RobinKit asked.

"The border." She replied.

"I said no one but me has ever seen it, they won't notice! Fine, just... wait here!" RobinKit ran a very short distance to a clearing full of the berries GingerHeart wanted. She got as many as she could and returned.

"Thank goodness, lets go!" They quickly returned to camp, GingerHeart laughing to herself about how such a timid kit could make a stupid move like that. Sooner than RobinKit would have liked it was time to go to the gathering. RobinKit had heard apprentices telling tales of the great trees. She stuck next to GingerHeart or SecretStar at all times, and avoided ShadowClan. BrokenTail yowled to get the cats to calm down.

"ShadowClan has a missing kit!" He meowed, RobinKit almost laughed at how worried he sounded. He probably was thinking she told. SecretStar stepped forward.

"We know. A kit had been hurt, screaming, and refused to go back. RobinKit has been living with us." SecretStar meowed. BrokenTail's eyes found RobinKit's and RobinKit almost threw up. A silent threat was held in his amber eyes.

"Why won't you go back, RobinKit?" He tried to hide the malice in his voice. No one seemed to notice but GoldenPaw.

"I have my reasons." RobinKit's voice was shaky,but GoldenPaw had came to sit next to her, which gave her a confidence boost.

"And what would they be?" BrokenTail challenged the kit.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, getting many gasps in return. She was ready to rip his throat out.

"Don't you dare talk to your clan leader like that!" BrokenTail yowled in anger.

"Actually, SecretStar is her clan leader." GoldenPaw straightened up. Looking BrokenTail in the eye.

"WHAT? You cannot change clans!" A RiverClan warrior named PebbleFur yowled.

"Where in the warrior code does it say that?" BlazingPaw, the WindClan apprentice GoldenPaw had mentioned earlier, cried in response. It was true no law said you couldn't change clans.

"So we should just all change clans when we feel like?" PebbleFur meowed.

"No! But in this case, we should." TansyFeather, the ShadowClan medicine cat stepped forward. "This was meant to happen." GingerHeart nodded in agreement. Everyone quieted down, but the tension was still there. RobinKit felt terrible for causing disrupt on what was meant to be a night of peace. GoldenPaw didn't leave her side throughout the whole ordeal, which gave RobinKit enough confidence and control to make it through all of ShadowClan's glares. The most hurtful came from FrostWind, her mother. CloudTail, her father, wouldn't even look at RobinKit. And of course BrokenTail glared.

"Maybe we should go." GoldenPaw pointed out BrokenTail approaching them. But before either could move BrokenTail leaned in to RobinKit.

"Tell anyone and you'll have the same fate as my old man." BrokenTail whispered in her ear. Backing up he said, "Be happy in ThunderClan." and left.

"Oh,I thought he was mad!" GoldenPaw exclaimed. BlazingPaw met up with them.

"When are you going to be an apprentice?" BlazingPaw turned her orange eyes on RobinKit.

"Uh, I'll be six moons before the next gathering." RobinKit said. BlazingPaw nodded and talked to GoldenPaw about how stupid he was for a bit then left. They were like brother and sister those two. RobinKit sighed and went to find someone besides GoldenPaw she could talk to. ThunderClan warriors were out of the question, because the ones there weren't 'Thunder Bird Fans' as GoldenPaw dubbed everyone who supported taking her in. She saw a WindClan warrior that seemed nice enough. "Hi." She muttered weakly.

"Hey, sorry everyone's giving you a hard time. My name's OneWhisker." He smiled and RobinKit sighed in relief. "WindClan in general is behind you. Did you hear GoldenPaw earlier though? That was hilarious!" Earlier GoldenPaw had been chanting Thunder Bird, and a few WindClan cats had joined in laughing. Even a RiverClan warrior joined at one point. At the end of the gathering RobinKit was out of breath and her sides hurt from GoldenPaw yelling different chants.

A/N: BAH! Went on to the forth page! Yes! Review if you please, and BAH!


	5. LeafKit Part One

A/N: So everyone seems to like the idea of GoldenPaw liking RobinKit, and maybe that's where this is going... maybe! I won't tell! MWAHAHAHA! Gasp! Wrong noise! BAHBAHBAH! Better! My evil laugh is so awesome, I may just have to run around laughing like a maniac going BAHBAHBAH! Oh and by the way, OneWhisker was in the last chapter because he is one of my favorite characters! I had to sneak him in! BAH!

RobinKit let herself slowly drift to sleep, smiling at how the gathering went better than expected.

_She woke up and stretched. Her usual wake up call from GoldenPaw wasn't the reason. She decided to look for him. She approached SpeckledCloud about this. "Where's GoldenPaw?" RobinKit asked._

"_Forest." SpeckledCloud returned her attention to her food. RobinKit sneaked away from the camp, happy no one caught her. She looked around, confused. From behind a tree BrokenTail stepped forward._

"_Well, well, well. I think we both know what has to happen." BrokenTail smiled, and lunged._

RobinKit woke up panting. That wasn't the first nightmare she'd had. Apparently it was the noisiest, because SecretStar, GingerHeart, and GoldenPaw were all looking down with worry.

"Are you okay?" SecretStar asked her. 

"Uh, yeah. Fine." RobinKit meowed. Shaking herself from the nightmare.

"Alright." SecretStar left. GoldenPaw reluctantly followed. GingerHeart shook her head, but let the subject drop. RobinKit decided to take a walk around the camp, it was night, so most were asleep. She spotted SpeckledCloud, and went to join her.

"Hello. Anything you need to talk about?" SpeckledCloud asked the kit. She shook her head. SpeckledCloud nodded. "In that case I think I'll go to bed, don't bug me. If you have something to say, say it to LongTail." LongTail was the only othercat up, but RobinKit wouldn't talk to him. LongTail still thought she shouldn't be there, even though most of the clan let it drop.

"Okay." RobinKit didn't know what to do, but sleep wasn't an option. She quickly found herself missing LeafKit. Her sister didn't belong with a clan who's leader was BrokenTail. In fact... RobinKit gasped aloud at the thought. What if BrokenTail used LeafKit to keep RobinKit quiet? RobinKit burst out of the ravine, and didn't stop when she heard a few warriors stir. She kept running, past the trees, the border, everything. She stopped when she got close to her old camp. GoldenPaw quickly tackled her.

"Are you insane?" He whisper yelled.

"My sister is in their!" RobinKit struggled against GoldenPaw, but he wouldn't let her go. He dragged her by the scruff back to the camp, despite her best efforts to be rid of the apprentice.

"Lovely. We take you in and you run back to ShadowClan!" CoalTail accused as she was dragged back.

"I have to get my sister you idiot! If I don't she will die!" RobinKit couldn't get them to understand.

"Why would she die?" GingerHeart asked her. RobinKit couldn't put more cats in danger, if it was just BrokenTail ThunderClan could take him out easily. But who was to say he worked alone?She shook her head, unable to tell.

"Just... just forget about your sister, she'll be fine." CoalTail was about to leave, then stopped. "You better be able to face her in battle if needed." RobinKit stiffened at the thought. She had to get LeafKit out. SmokeyKit... well, RobinKit wasn't sure he wanted to leave ShadowClan, or was willing too. RobinKit sighed, the battle for her sister lost, this time.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! The next one won't be another LeafKit, but a part two will be up later in the story! (As in LeafKit will not be forgotten, just not addressed for a little bit) BAH!


	6. Training

A/N: Sorry for the short and sucky chapter five! I'll try and do better! Don't make me go accountant on you! (We all know they're secretly ninjas). Before I forget... BAH!

"Oh Kitty Bird! Wake up!" GoldenPaw called to RobinKit in a singsong voice. RobinKit tried to go back to sleep, but GoldenPaw knew she just needed a... gentle reminder. "Your six moons old now." She shot out of the medicine cat den and started pacing. GoldenPaw laughed. "Anxious much?" RobinKit glared at him.

"Of course I'm anxious!" RobinKit meowed.

"It's not like you're _not _going to be an apprentice." That was exactly what RobinKit was worried about. GoldenPaw let out a huff. "You are one-hundred percent ThunderClan!" GoldenPaw meowed, but RobinKit wasn't so sure. There was also another reason, if she was an apprentice, she would leave camp more, and each and every night she had nightmares, although not all of them caused her to thrash like some did. RobinKit's attention was turned to SecretStar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath HighRock." GoldenPaw dragged me over to HighRock. "RobinKit is six moons old, which means she will be an apprentice! Until she gets her warrior name let RobinKit be known as RobinPaw!" GoldenPaw cheered along with some of the other cats. "Her mentor will be..." SecretStar scanned the crowd. "CoalTail!" She meowed. CoalTail nodded in acknowledgment.

"Told you!" GoldenPaw meowed.

"Shut up." RobinPaw replied, excited. CoalTail was SilverFeather's mate, so this worked out well. CoalTail approached the two, and turned to RobinPaw. He looked her up and down before he started listing what he knew.

"Excellent climber, timid. May be able to learn a few battle moves, but wits and swift movements will be your strength over force." He nodded. RobinPaw gulped, she didn't know she was going to be evaluated. "Great. I guess we should work on hunting, since I'm not sure how you'll do on that." RobinPaw nodded and followed her mentor out to the forest.

"Do you smell anything?" CoalTail whispered, starting her training. After many failed attempts, RobinPaw caught two mice.

"Not bad, we'll work on it." RobinPaw nodded, dropping her kill in the pile, thanking StarClan for it's life. "Now, I want to see _how _high you can climb." CoalTail led her to a tall sycamore tree.

"Okay." RobinPaw started climbing, and kept going until the thinning branches were barely holding her weight. She looked forward, to see a white cat at the edge of the forest. RobinPaw was about to try and go a little farther out on the branch, but CoalTail interrupted her.

"Go on and get down." The worry was obvious in CoalTail's voice, RobinPaw sighed. She thought that if you can climb out you definitely should be able to climb down. She carefully worked her way down, until she was close enough to hop down. Her feet touched the ground, strange cat forgotten. GoldenPaw had been watching and just shook his head in amazement. GoldenPaw had strength on his side, but was a poor climber.

"How do you do that?" He asked her, she shrugged.

"You're strong...er than me." RobinPaw finished, not wanting to make GoldenPaw think too highly of himself. Although she didn't really think that was the problem, he didn't think he could beat any of the warriors, and acknowledged his superior's in battle, even if they were from another clan.

"That I am Kitty Bird!" He tackled RobinPaw to the ground and pinned her.

"Get off!" CoalTail looked like he just found the cure for death.

"Don't move!" He darted back to camp. RobinPaw struggled to get away from GoldenPaw, and he chuckled.

"Ah ah! Don't move!" He taunted. CoalTail came back quickly, SecretStar by his side. SecretStar nodded in agreement to something.

"That will work. RobinPaw needs to learn how to deal with strong cats, and GoldenPaw needs to learn how to deal with swift cats." GoldenPaw got the drift.

"Obviously I beat her!" He got off of RobinPaw.

"Try again."CoalTail said, giving RobinPaw a look that could be translated as 'Show him what you can do.'

"Alright." GoldenPaw shook his head and tried to tackled RobinKit, but she quickly moved out of the way and climbed up the tree shortly to turn and use the height power to make sure GoldenPaw hit the ground. After going back and forth they decided it was a tie. They were panting and covered with sweat.

"Good job. We'll resume tomorrow." The apprentices groaned and dragged themselves back to camp. RobinPaw was about half way to the medicine den when GoldenPaw changed her direction to the apprentices den.

"You sleep here now, remember?" RobinPaw nodded, and collapsed as soon as she was in the den. GoldenPaw meant to laugh but it came out as a sigh, and collapsed next to her. The next morning GoldenPaw stretched and nudged the smaller white and gray she cat next to him. RobinPaw stirred.

"What?" She snapped, apparently not a morning cat.

"Training, I wouldn't have that attitude with CoalTail if I were you, he may be quiet, but he is a ferocious warrior." GoldenPaw stretched again.

"Fine." RobinPaw yawned.

A/N: A little short, but not too bad I hope! I promise to make the next chapter longer! Don't kill me! I'll kill you first! I know accountants! If you're reviewing and read this, put 'Accountant's Creed' because it's an inside joke with all of you now, just so you know. I expect the game to be out by next year if any of you are good at that! BAH!


	7. LeafPaw Part Two

A/N: Sorry I didn't post for three days, the internet was being complicated. BAH! Don't kill me! This chapter is going to be at least three pages! I'm so sorry for reverting to the short chapters! BAH! I have my team of accountant's working to kill the inspiration murderer's, so this should go more smoothly. I'm seriously thinking of starting an Accountant Organization, and when people come for an interview, I start throwing calculators at them to test their reflexes... Reviews make me feel fuzzy as if Bruce the Bear Accountant were hugging me (BAH!)

RobinPaw was excited for her first gathering that didn't involve fighting over her clan. She was sure that everyone had gotten used to her being in ThunderClan. WindClan was fine with it from the beginning, RiverClan had only a few protestors, and at least TansyFeather was fine with it from ShadowClan. GoldenPaw wasn't going to this gathering, which made the young apprentice a little nervous. "Let's go let's go let's go!" She yelled at CoalTail. He laughed and moved next to SilverFeather, gesturing his apprentice to follow with his tail.

"Bye!" RobinPaw called to GoldenPaw and ran after her mentor. The journey to the four trees was still pretty new. Once there, RobinPaw looked around and immediately saw the blazing orange eyes of BlazingPaw. She was originally named for her mom, who died giving birth to her litter, but her eyes only helped the namesake.

"Hi RobinKit!" RobinPaw rolled her eyes.

"RobinPaw." She said with a smirk. She looked around to bring BlazingPaw over to OneWhisker, excited as possible.

"Hi there." BlazingPaw nodded to the elder warrior. RobinPaw looked up when the official meeting started.

"We have a new medicine cat apprentice." BrokenTail yowled. When he had everyone's attention he continued, "LeafPaw!" He congratulated RobinPaw's sister. The brown she-cat stepped forward. She looked terrified at best. RobinPaw only noticed the glare BrokenTail sent her sister because she was looking for one. RobinPaw knew her sister was in danger, but she really didn't think ThunderClan would take two in, and they already had a medicine cat apprentice. The meeting continued and no one else noticed.

"SecretStar?" She asked her clan leader right after the meeting.

"Yes?" The leader asked, curious as to what the apprentices problem was.

"Uh... can LeafPaw..." RobinPaw trailed off, but SecretStar got the message.

"I don't think she needs to, I'm sorry you miss her, but you won't have to fight her now." RobinPaw nodded, she saw this coming. She went back to the camp silently, formulating a plan. She'd need someone to help her,so she'd have to tell someone who would believe her. GoldenPaw came to mind immediately. Once she was back at the camp, she sought the golden furred apprentice. She found him near the den. "GoldenPaw!" She whispered, shoving him towards the forest. He turned around right outside of camp.

"What?" He whispered.

"We need to get my sister, BrokenTail's going to hurt her!" She whispered hurriedly.

"BrokenTail? Oh BrokenStar! Why would he do that?" GoldenPaw searched the alert blue green eyes.

"It has to do with why I won't go back..." GoldenPaw waited silently for her to continue. "I... I saw... I saw BrokenTail kill... kill... RaggedStar." She whispered the last name, and GoldenPaw didn't hear it.

"Who?" GoldenPaw was obviously concerned.

"RaggedStar, and he knows I saw." GoldenPaw stared in shock.

"Oh... well... guards switch out soon. We can sneak out then." RobinPaw was surprised at how well GoldenPaw took the news. She nodded slowly. GoldenPaw was right,very shortly the guard for camp switched out and they sneaked away. They were about half way to the border when GoldenPaw stopped. "What is this really all about?" RobinPaw sighed, she knew it wouldn't be this easy.

"My. Sister. Is. In. Danger." I repeated, getting frustrated quickly. GoldenPaw shook his head.

"Don't you have a brother?" RobinPaw remembered telling GoldenPaw about LeafPaw,and briefly mentioning SmokeyPaw.

"Yeah, but he's not in trouble. BrokenTail won't hurt him." SmokeyPaw was now BrokenTail's apprentice.

"I don't be-" RobinPaw cut him off with her tail. They heard someone over the border talking.

"Your sister's changed her loyalties. How do I know you won't?" Both of the ThunderClan apprentices stiffened.

"I won't!" LeafPaw was quiet and scared. BrokenTail was about to continue.

"We need you at camp." BlackFoot, the new deputy, interrupted them. RobinPaw let out a little sigh of relief and turned to GoldenPaw.

"You were right." RobinPaw nodded and they set out to trailing the three ShadowClan cats. LeafPaw was behind. They caught up quickly but didn't know how to get her attention without her yelling. BrokenTail stopped and sniffed. RobinPaw froze and GoldenPaw's eyes widened. BrokenTail turned to BlackFoot.

"Do you smell that?" BlackFoot sniffed and nodded. GoldenPaw dragged RobinPaw away before they were caught.

"He's going to know where LeafPaw went." RobinPaw agreed.

"So what do we do now? She asked. GoldenPaw shook his head.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Who's going to believe us?" RobinPaw didn't know either.

"Lets go back to camp." After they were back in the apprentices den, GoldenPaw and RobinPaw curled up and slowly fell asleep.

"Wake up!" RobinPaw nudged GoldenPaw, the events of yesterday still fresh in her mind.

"Sleep." GoldenPaw mumbled, and curled back up.

"NO!" RobinPaw yelled, sighing when GoldenPaw didn't react. Climbing would help get this off of her mind. She decided to climb a shorter tree, but once she reached the top she saw the strange white cat again. But this time they were in ThunderClan territory. RobinPaw jumped out of the tree and headed for the cat. When approached the cat turned around.

"Hi! I'm Snow! I thought I smelled other cats!" This cat was friendly.

"I'm RobinPaw,this is ThunderClan territory so you'd better leave, the forest has four clans." Snow looked momentarily confused, but let it go. 

"Okay, well I'm staying at this big pipe thing, you just go to the river, turn right, and go straight. Visit sometime!" RobinPaw didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and told Snow probably within the week. GoldenPaw approached her when she returned to camp.

"What was so important to wake me up?"

"Nothing." RobinPaw smirked and walked over to where TigerClaw and CoalTail were.

"Need anything?" CoalTail asked her and she shook her head.

"Nope... well, can I leave for a bit?" CoalTail gave her a worried glance.

"Now?"

"Tomorrow." CoalTail was really confused. He wondered if all ShadowClan cats where that strange.

"Okay I guess." RobinPaw nodded.

A/N: SO again, sorry for the delay! I love you? Not really... okay sorta, you're growing on me. BAH!


End file.
